


Loose Tongue

by lefiate



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Drinking, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 17:32:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17047529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lefiate/pseuds/lefiate
Summary: Maybe Dusty had too much to drink (definitely too much to drink, says his conscience), but he felt the words, “I love you,” drop from his lips.





	Loose Tongue

Dusty leaned his cheek against Yang’s shoulder, slumping against him. He wouldn’t dare do this if he was sober or even buzzed, but the younger man could admit he was trying to keep up with Yang’s pace and maybe just had a lot more than he usually would. The upperclassman practically downed the bottles of beer as soon as he picked them up, not to mention he was the one who had been drinking most of the rum, despite his complaining about not preferring either of the drinks Dusty snuck out. 

Maybe Dusty had too much to drink (definitely too much to drink, says his conscience), but he felt the words, “I love you,” drop from his lips like pebbles and immediately felt a boulder of dread sink in his stomach. He looked up wide-eyed at Yang, who similarly stared back at him in surprise, both shocked with the three words just spoken. “I mean. I. Uh. I-I,” already he was reduced to a stuttering mess. He could feel his freckled cheeks burn with embarrassment on top of the blush of alcohol. 

“You love me?” Yang asked.

Dusty’s mouth gaped open and closed for a few brief moments, before resigning to nod vigorously. 

The older man’s gaze softened and he chuckled softly, “Well, that’s good. I’m pretty fond of you too.” He hummed softly and closed his eyes, and Dusty could feel the palm of Yang’s hand work his way between his thighs, rubbing at the insides lazily. “Wanna know how much?” 

Dusty could feel himself inhaling shakily as he parted his legs open more to let the hand explore more of him. Yang took the opportunity to roll himself between them, keeping them open with his own legs; Dusty glanced down nervously and took note of the shadow of Yang’s hard cock straining underneath his pants. He hadn’t even realized his own lust until Yang teasingly brushed his fingers over Dusty’s cock, his lips parting in a quiet gasp. 

Yang leaned over, planting his other hand in the grass next to his junior’s hip. Dusty looked at the object of his affections in front of him; his messy hair, blushing cheeks, half lidded eyes, and lips drawn up in a smile directed towards him, they were all things he only saw in his dreams. “Well?” He asked.

“Please...” the younger man whispered. Seizing the opportunity, Yang captured Dusty’s still parted lips with his own, slipping his tongue in as he undid Dusty’s belt and zipper. Dusty moaned softly in surprise as he kissed back, the taste of liquor and tea was welcome in his mouth and he found himself desperate for more. He cupped Yang’s jaw in his hands, kissing him passionately as his senior slid his pants down to his thighs exposing his cock to the night’s cold air.

Yang’s lips made his way down to Dusty’s neck, teasing the tender skin between his teeth and sucking hickies into it harshly. His fingers curled around the base of Dusty’s cock, squeezing him tightly, but not moving his hand. 

The onslaught of entirely new feelings made Dusty’s mind swim, his hands made his way to grip tightly at Yang’s jacket, desperate for some stability. His moaning grew louder and grew in pitch as Yang lapped his tongue over the abused skin before marking it up again.

He hadn’t expected Yang to be such a rough lover even with the alcohol in his system. 

He hadn’t expected rough to be his first time.

He hadn’t expected that he’d like the pain this much. 

Dusty choked out a soft sob as Yang nibbled lightly over his bites once again. He barely even had time to process that Yang had dropped his head down to his cock until he felt the warmth of his tongue lap up the bead of precum from the slit. Dusty’s legs jerked slightly and he flung his hands back to the ground. 

“W-Wait. Yang, I-I’ve never done this before,” Dusty stammered out, staring hazily down at the upperclassman between his legs.

Yang peered up at him and chuckled sweetly, “Well, don’t worry about that. You wanna keep going?”

Dusty nodded.

“Then let me handle everything here, okay?”

The younger man nodded once more, then gasped in surprise at the sudden feeling of Yang taking his cock down to its base into his mouth. “A-Ah! Yang...” He whimpered and clutched again at the ground beneath him, his eyes fluttering closed. 

The older man seemed to be pleased with by Dusty’s moans, and he hummed around Dusty’s cock to express his approval. At an agonizingly slow pace, Yang bobbed up and down the entire length of Dusty’s cock, prying out more of those whimpers from Dusty’s lips. Yang popped his head off and took Dusty’s cock into his hand once more, and kissed at the tip sweetly.

“You know, you don’t have to stay still.”

“I-I don’t?”

“Not at all, I don’t have a gag reflex. Besides, I don’t like doing all the work here.” Yang grinned up at him as he took one of Dusty’s hands and guided it to the top of his head. He felt Dusty pet through his hair and smiled at the tenderness of the action before sinking back down at a slightly quicker pace.

He felt Dusty’s fingers curl into his hair and he peered up to see Dusty staring half lidded down at him, lust clear on his face. Though it was only a fraction of a second the two held their gaze before Dusty closed his eyes in embarrassment once more, moaning softly and bucking his hips lightly up into Yang’s mouth. Yang hummed a pleased sound in response in encouragement as he took Dusty’s cock further in once more.

Dusty seemed to be spurred on by this, both his hands moving to cup Yang’s jaw once more before fucking his cock messily into the other man’s mouth, desperate for release that had been held off for too long. “Oh, god, ah...Yang. Yang, yang, yang...” The younger man moaned out Yang’s name like a plea, dragging Yang’s head down to the base of his cock and cumming down his throat. His body relaxed immediately, panting softly as Yang swallowed the cum and cleaned up the extra mess from his lips, savouring the taste of Dusty’s saltiness.

He sat back up and smiled, inches from Dusty’s face. “Would you mind doing the same for me, Dusty?”

With the eagerness to please Yang still at the front of his mind (as it often tended to be around his crush) Dusty gulped and nodded quickly. The other man chuckled softly, tilting Dusty’s face up to mold their lips together once more, letting Dusty now taste himself mingling with tea and booze. He couldn’t tell how he felt about his own taste, and his senior broke off the kiss before Dusty could reach a decision. 

Yang stood up in front of him, unbuckling his own belt and pulling out his cock, holding it in his hand and pressing the side of it against Dusty’s cheek. A hand reached down to pet Dusty’s hair as Yang placed the tip of his cock against Dusty’s lips.

“So, I already showed you how it’s done. You can handle it, can’t you, Dusty?” Yang nudged the tip of his cock again to Dusty’s lips.

“Y-yeah,” Dusty felt as though his response was more to calm the heart beating wildly in his chest rather than to respond to Yang. He held his hands on gingerly on Yang’s thighs to just have something to hold onto and steady himself, the upperclassman didn’t necessarily let Dusty have any room between his cock and the chainlink fence Dusty leaned against. 

The younger man hadn’t imagined that his first time would be going like this at all, but he had to admit that being between Yang’s legs like this was what his mind often drifted too jerking off alone in his dorm - even without the experience necessary. 

As an experiment, he kissed the very tip, gingerly licking the tip of Yang’s cock just as Yang had did to him only moments earlier. The taste of Yang’s precum was surprisingly bitter, much more so compared to Dusty’s own.  _ “He doesn’t take his tea with anything...I guess this makes sense...” _

Dusty glanced up to Yang to see his senior leaning a hand at the top of the fence, face flushed and gazing down at Dusty through half-lidded eyes. Dusty could feel the heat rising below his cheeks again, but he kept eye contact as he slowly took Yang’s cock into his mouth, not wanting to miss a single moment of being the one to pleasure Yang like this.

Seeing a soft, stuttering exhale of pleasure leave Yang’s lips and blue eyes fluttering shut was all Dusty needed for encouragement. He closed his eyes and whined as he started to eagerly and quickly bob his head up and down Yang’s cock, not letting himself stop even though his throat was burning from the new sensation. Dusty could feel tears welling up at the corner of his eyes, and could feel himself whimpering, sobbing. 

He felt as though he was on fire, from his cheeks, to his ears, even down to his chest. He could feel himself getting hard again despite having only came a few minutes ago, the cold of the night air against it once again drove his desperation even further.

Yang reached down, caressing Dusty’s hair and wiping away a hot tear he didn’t know was falling, “Good boy, Dusty... good boy...” he whispered in praise. Dusty could only moan loudly in response as the hand moved to the back of his head, guiding his aching throat down to the base, filling him completely, “you’re doing so well, Dusty.” 

The alcohol was one thing, but Yang was far more intoxicating. Each of his touches felt like electricity, and Dusty found himself desperate for Yang’s taste and smell. The praises Yang whispered to him only drove Dusty more and more to his desperation, jerking his overly sensitive cock off to Yang now fucking himself into Dusty’s mouth, and the quiet purrs of “good boy.”

A quick release found him again and his cum splattered the grass below him, leaking down his closed hand. Dusty sobbed loudly on Yang’s cock, choking as the upperclassman continued to fuck into his mouth before finally he felt the warmth of Yang’s cum down his throat, across his tongue, finally splattering across his flushed face and wobbling lip as he pulled out. Dusty could only sit there in the afterglow of his overstimulation, gasping for breath and breathing heavily. 

He heard a small click of a camera shutter, and a flash from above momentarily dazzling him. He coughed politely, trying to gather what little dignity he was left with, “...Yang?”

The upperclassman laughed softly while he put his phone back into his jacket’s pocket. “For memory’s sake,” he stated as he tucked his cock back into his pants and tightened his belt around his hips again. Yang knelt down in front of Dusty, holding Dusty’s face in his hand and wiping the cum off from his thumb.

“That’s way too embarrassing though...” the younger man whined. He sighed, leaning his weight into the warm hand holding his sore jaw and pouting his lips slightly to meet Yang’s when the black haired man pecked him again.

He hadn’t even realized that his eyes fluttered shut until Yang’s voice snapped him out of it, “Dusty... Hey, Dusty! Don’t fall asleep, you know I can’t carry you back to the dorms.”

“Telling me not to sleep... that’s rich coming from you...”

“If you fall asleep here, I’ll have no choice but to leave you here passed out in our beer bottles with your pants down your thighs.”

Dusty groaned, wiggling his pants back over his hips and wiping his hand on his thigh. He pushed himself to stand up against the fence as Yang grabbed his arm over his shoulders, and wrapped his own around Dusty’s waist. 

The pair stumbled across the field to Yang’s room, laughing about things they could barely remember the next morning. All they were content to know when the sun rose was the comfort they found in each other’s arms, peacefully lulling them back into a warm slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wrote this back in July and never posted it because I hate writing conclusions and I just really wanted horny cadet school attenyang content so that's why the ending sucks lol. Please support me and my agenda they're boyfriends.  
> Yes yang kept the pic


End file.
